


And it was beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ATG (Any Two Guys), Bad Bang, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeping cocks and overly enthusiastic bottoms, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it was beautiful

"Oh doG, every time your huge horse cock fills me I feel as if I'm being split in two!" the blond short thin bottom whimpered, as his brown haired tall muscular top shoved his weeping, dripping manhood in his tight hole, hitting the special spot inside him that made his entire being light up.

His partner, stoic like a greek statue, just kept ramming his gigantic schlong in the poor bottom's ass, grunting but barely sweating because that wouldn't be hot.

"Take me, you stud!!!!1234" screamed the blond one as the brunette's trusts became erratic. They were both so close to orgasm he could taste on the back of his throat, like those nasty blowjobs you can taste for days after, that leave your throat raw like an open wound that oozes pus and other yucky stuff.

The taller man's steady thrusts were harder now, each one of them making their balls touch. "Gaayyy" screamed that seal from that meme in the distance.

Finally, the buffer one stilled. His hips stopped moving and he buried himself inside the smaller man.

"Oooh, Mr. Darcy!" The smaller man moaned nonsensically, as his lover tenderly fed him jizz through his ass.

The pair stared soulfully into each other's eyes, sharing a beautiful postcoital moment while the fangirls cried. And fapped. And cried fapping.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why And it was beautiful Is OOC And Unrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307786) by Anonymous 




End file.
